Why Do You Torture Me Like This?
by StolenDestiny
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been dating since middle of fifth year. It is now middle of sixith year and what happens when another man walks into Harry's life?
1. Is This Real?

**Why Do You Torture Me Like This? **

**Date Started: June 19, 2006 **

**Date Finished: **

**Written by: Green Emerald **

**Chapter 1: Is this real? **

**If this got out it could royally fuck things up from Draco and him. Harry was happy as possible with Draco. There was no need for Teagan. But then if that was the case why would Harry steal forbidden kisses when Teagan seldomly visited him. The last time they had seen each other was over Christmas break. **

**Draco had gone home for the holidays leaving Harry to fend for his own entertainment. One night and couple nights into the break he had gotten and owl from Teagan. Basically all it asked what he was up to. He responded and for a few days they kept sending owls back and forth. In one of the letters Teagan asked if it was possible for Harry to meet him in Hogsmede and hang out with him for a little while since they don't see each other that often. Harry immediately responded with a yes. **

**They were scheduled to meet at Hogsmede two days before break ended. Harry ended up showing up early since he was so close and it would take Teagan a while to get there. Harry waited in front of the Three Broomsticks waiting for him when some one grabbed him from behind. When he turned around he realized it was Teagan. Harry ended up tackling him into the snow. **

**"Teagan you scared the shit out of me!" Harry exclaimed. **

**" Well, I guess my job is done then and I can leave." Teagan made to get up but, when he saw Harry pouting he couldn't. **

**"Can I at least get up? This snow is cold." The boys got up and walked into the Three Broomsticks and set about ordering their drinks. Once they had their drinks they found a nice secluded table and sat down. They spent the rest of the afternoon just talking about random things and flirting with each other. After wasting most of the day in there they decided to leave and walk around Hogsmede. They looked into all the little shops admiring all the fine details. In one little shops they had stopped in Harry had bought this necklace for Draco. It was silver chain with a silver dragon pendent on it. The only color on it what so ever were the green emerald eyes with little specks of silver in it. **

**"He's going to love this." **

**"Didn't you already get him a Christmas gift?" Teagan asked. **

**"No. I told him I did but that he'd have to wait until he got home." Harry responded. **

**"Oh my. They great Harry Potter told a lie. And to his boyfriend none the less." Teagan teased him. Harry pushed him causing Teagan to push him back. They got into a little playful fight and ended up in a secluded park. Teagan ended up getting Harry pinned to the ground. Harry was laughing at the way they must look to the passer by. Harry moved his head to the side and left and opening that Teagan took. Teagan bit down on Harry's neck and began sucking at it. He was rewarded with a moan from Harry. Teagan let go of Harrys neck and moved to his lips. They stayed like that just kissing each other for a while. **

**After they were finished kissing Teagan let Harry up. They started walking back towards the castle with arms wrapped around each other. When they got back to the castle they had to go their separate ways. Sharing one last kiss they parted, waiting for the next time they'd see each other. **

**Harry was going to go to the Gryffindor Tower but decided to go to Room of Requirement. When he got there he asked for what he and Draco always did, a room where they can be themselves. When he got in there he could feel someone else was in there. He had his wand in hand and looked for the mysterious intruder, who he found standing in front of the window. Except this was no stranger. Harry recognized who it was. It was his boyfriend. By the way he was standing it looked like he didn't know he was there. So he put his wand away and crept up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around him and whispered into his ear. **

**"What are you doing here you won't supposed to be back until the day after next." Draco smiled at Harry. **

**"I just couldn't stand being away from you any longer. I talked to Dumbledore and he said I could come back a few days early." Draco turned around to face his boyfriend and kissed him soundly one the lips. They sat in front of the window kissing each other senseless. It was only when Draco got tired of standing did they go sit down on the couch that was in the room. They spent the rest of the night talking about things that had happened over the break. They had decided to sleep there instead of going to their separate rooms. **


	2. Regretfully Decline

**Chapter 2: Regretfully Decline **

**The next day the two boys woke in the arms of the person they loved. Harry curled up around Draco's back and draped his arms over him and Draco kissed those arms. Harry turned Draco around and gave him a proper kiss. The kiss started to turn into something more. Before Harry could get very far Draco stopped him. **

**  
"Before we get to far into this I want to know what you got me for Christmas." Draco batted his eyes at his lover and all Harry could do was laugh. He got up and walked over to their discarded clothes, dug around in his pockets and found what he was looking for. He walked back over to the bed and handed a wrapped box to Draco. He sat up when the box was handed to him. Draco slowly unwrapped and Harry prayed to God that he liked it. When Draco opened the box he got wide eyed. He took the necklace out of the box and stared at it. He held the pendent close to his face and looked at all the detail. The last thing he looked at was the emerald eyes. **

**"So, do you like it?" Harry asked. **

**"Harry I love it. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Except for you of course." Draco smiled at him and planted a very passionate kiss on his lover's lips. After the kiss Harry took his present out of Draco's hands and set it on the end table. He went on kissing his boyfriend and as he did he laid him down onto the bed. It was about to be a very good morning. **

**After about an hour and a half they had decided to go down to breakfast. They walked down hand in hand, feeding off of the awkward stares they got. They got down to the Great Hall and sat down Gryffindor's table. They sat there and ate in silence, completely comfortable just being with each other. It wasn' until almost the end of breakfast that Harry broke the silence. **

**"What would you like to do after breakfast?" **

**"Umm... I'm not sure. How about going for a walk around the grounds?" **

**"I thought snakes didn't like the cold?" Harry got a kick to his shin from under the table. **

**"Oww. What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry asked as he rubbed his shin. **

**"What? I didn't do anything. I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched." Draco batted his eyes at Harry and he couldn't stay mad long. After breakfast was over they went off to there separate rooms to get protected against the cold. Harry was the first one of the two to be at the front doors. He had been waiting there about five minutes when Blaise Zabini walked up to him. **

**"Oi. Potter." Blaise called to him. **

**"Yes?"**

**"Draco said go ahead without him and he will meet you there and that you know where to go." **

**"Okay, but did he say why." Harry asked. **

**"All he said was that something came up that he had to take care of. He also said it wouldn't take long though." **

**"Okay. Thanks." With that Harry turned from them and walked outside. Harry did know where to go. It's where they went every time. It was a little secluded clearing on the side of the castle. When ever they wanted time away from school and friends they'd go to this spot, their spot to be alone. When he got there Harry decided to put a warming spell around the area because he know Draco would complain of the cold as soon as he got there. **

**While waiting there Harry herd some rustling in the surrounding bushes. He drew out his wand as a precaution and waited. Finally coming forth from the bushes was Teagan. **

**"Teagan, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked as he put his wand away. **

**"To see you of course." Teagan responded and went forward to kiss Harry but he pushed him away. **

**"Draco might see." **

**"I thought he wasn"t supposed to be back for a few days?" **

**"He wasn't. But last night I went to our private room that we use sometimes just because and I found him sitting in front of the window." **

**"Oh. I will make sure to behave myself which we both know is difficult." Teagan smiled at him. **

**"Teagan, why did you come here?" Harry asked again. **

**"I told you. To see you." **

**"We both know that's not the only reason. Why did you really come here." **

**"I came here to make you an offer." **

**"What type of offer?" Harry stared at him. **

**"An offer to have me for one night. We both know we want it. All it would take is for you to say 'Yes' and I can make it happen." Teagan said. Harry was caught off guard by the offer and was quiet for quite sometime. Then he spoke. **

**"Is it possible for me to have a day or so to think about it?" **

**"You could, but if I were you, I wouldn't this offer is only open for a limited time." Teagan walked around to clearing and came to rest on some bushes. **

**"I should have known it was going to be something like that. How long is it on the table for?" **

**"A week." **

**"That's not a very long time. Why so short?" Harry asked. **

**"Because I can't let something like this be out in the air for too long. There is the possibility that it will be forgotten. And you know I can't have that." **

**"In that case I will make a decision now. As tempting as that offer is, and believe me it's so very tempting, I must regretfully decline." **

**"I understand." Teagan pushed off from the bush and walked around Harry and whispered in his ear.**

**"Are you sure you're willing to pass this up, this chance may never come up again." With Teagan being so close and seducing, Harry had to close his eyes and breathe to regain control of his body.**

**"Yes. At this point in time I can't do it."**

**"Such a shame. I could have made it worth it." With that Teagan made his way back into the bushes and dissappeared, leaving Harry by himself. After Teagan was gone Harry collapsed onto the ground and looked up at the snow falling around his barrier.**


	3. Could I be anymore different?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Teagan. A girl can hope, but I don't think I ever will. :( Other then that I hope you enjoy.**

**Why Do You Torture Me Like This?**

**Chapter 3: Too Cold for Comfort.**

**Draco came walking into the barrier and found Harry laying on the ground looking up. He bent down and looked at his lover. **

**"What's wrong love?"**

**"Nothing." Draco stared at him a little bit longer then straddled him. He laid down on his chest and inhaled his scent. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and started stroking his hair. Draco, enjoying having his head petted buried his face into Harry's neck. Seeing the exposed flesh, and never one to give up an open opportunity such as this, Draco bit into Harry's neck. He heard the boy beneath him inhale sharply.**

**"Draco, darling, unless you plan on doing it out here in the snow then I suggest you stop." Draco sat up and thought about it for a second. When he was done thinking he bent back down and bit Harry's neck again. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and flipped him onto his back. **

**"You asked for it. Now, you're going to get it." Harry said as he moved down Draco's body. And get it he did.**

**When Harry awoke it was dusk around the clearing. He cuddled up to Draco under the blankets he had conjured. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry in his sleep. Feeling his lover's arms wrap around him, Harry smiled to himself and thought that it couldn't get any better.**

**_You could have Teagan, _said a voice in his head. _I don't need Teagan. _ He thought back. _You don't need him. _The voice responded. _But you do want him. _ Harry couldn't think of a comeback because the voice was right. He might not need Teagan, but he sure as hell wanted him. Waking up in such a happy mood, Harry's demeanor quickly changed to depressed. Harry tried to roll away from Draco, but he had an iron grip on him. So, Harry just laid there, thinking about what he could do.**

**Forty-five minutes after Harry woke up, Draco started showing signs of waking. Harry crawled on top of him and began kissing him. After a little while Draco begun kissing Harry back. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and kept his eyes closed. After a few minutes Draco broke off the kiss and spoke.**

**"Harry, I love you but I really don't want sex outside again. If were going to do it can we at least go inside?" Harry laughed at his boyfriend but got up and helped him up. When he took down the barrier, the cold air hit them so hard. They had been in the heat so long that the cold air greatly affected them.**

**"Fuck." Draco swore. Harry knew his boyfriend always hated the cold. _Must be the snake air he has about him. Snakes hate the cold._ **

**"Harry, can't you do anything? It's at least a ten minute walk back to the castle." Draco whined. **

**"Not really Draco. I wish I could though. I hate seeing you suffer." Draco curled up to Harry to try and stay warm. They were almost to the doors when Draco stopped and said something.**

**"Harry, something isn't right. I feel dizzy." After Draco said that he fainted. Luckily, Harry was close enough and able to catch him. With all that dead weight Harry slowly sunk to the ground.**

**"Draco, Draco, wake up." Harry began slightly shaking his unconscious boyfriend. After a few minutes Draco woke up and stared into his boyfriends face. **

**"Harry, I think I fainted." Draco stated.**

**"That you did my dear. Can you stand?" Harry asked.**

**"I think so." Draco made to get up, with Harry's help of course. After Draco was on his feet they began walking again. Harry holding tightly onto Draco incase he feel again, which he did. Being prepared this time, Harry caught Draco and began carrying him to the Hospital Wing. On the way up there Draco woke up again, but ended up fainting one more time. Finally, they reached the Hospital Wing.**

**"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry shouted.**

"**Shush Mr. Potter, you will wake the other patients." Madam Pomfrey looked at the unconscious boy in Harry's arms.**

"**What happened to him?" She asked.**

"**I'm not really sure. All I know is that he fainted three times." Harry told her. She motioned for him to put Draco on one of the beds. She hurried to her cabinet of potions and picked something out. When she got back to Draco's bed, he was already awake.**

"**Mr. Malfoy what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked him.**

"**I fainted."**

"**I have established that much. Do you know why?"**

"**No. Harry and I were coming out of a warm area into the snow. I got extremely cold and fainted." Madam Pomfrey thought for a minute and then spoke.**

"**Draco, let me see you legs. I think I know what happened but I want to be sure." She lifted up his pant legs and examined them. What she saw only confirmed her thoughts. Draco's legs were red and covered in hives. She pulled down his pant legs and went to look at his stomach. His stomach had the same thing. She returned his shirt to were it was and put a blanket over him. She walked back over to the cabinet, grabbed something else and walked back. **

"**Madam Pomfrey, what was that?" Harry asked.**

"**Your boyfriend is allergic to the cold Mr. Potter." Giving Draco the potions, one to get rid of the welts and another to warm his body, Madam Pomfrey explained what happened to the boys.**

"**When going from a warm area into a cold one so quickly, Draco reacted badly to it, causing him to faint. As long as he drinks a warming potion before going outside or swimming this shouldn't happen again. But I would still be careful."**

"**Does that mean I can go?" Draco asked.**

"**Yes, you can go Mr. Malfoy." At that Draco got up from the bed and walked out of the Hospital Wing, leaning on Harry for support.**


	4. Reopened

**Why Do You Torture Me Like This?**

**Chapter 4: Reopened**

**It has been about a week since Draco and Harry found out that Draco was allergic to cold weather and water. Classes had started back up and everyone was settling in their routines. Harry was just coming back from a fly around the Quidditch pitch and walking into the common room when Ron caught his attention.**

**"Oi, Harry, there is an owl upstairs waiting to give you a letter."**

**"Really? Why didn't it just bring it to me?"**

**"Beats me. It's been waiting there for a while though."**

**"Must have been told to wait for a response." At that Ron just shrugged. After that little conversation with his friend, Harry ran up the stairs, with broom in hand, to the boys dormitory. When he walked in he saw a very familiar owl sitting on Hedwig's post along with a unhappy looking Hedwig.**

"**Bade, what are you doing here?" Harry asked the bird as he walked up to pet it. The owl hooted and spread it's wings, lifting his leg up for Harry to take the letter. He untied the letter from Bade's foot and filled the food and water dishes.**

**_Harry,_**

_**I have thought about the offer I gave you and realized that it was unfair of me to give you a time limit. I have decided to extend the offer. You'll probably ask how long. Until I forget. You know I don't forget easily. Think seriously about this. I would like for it to happen. It can only happen on the agreement of both of us. Hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**Teagan**_

**Harry dropped the letter and fell onto his bed. Teagan wanted to reopen the offer? This wasn't like him. He only makes offers once. Harry went over to his desk and took out some parchment and a quill. After he had those out he wrote a note to Teagan.**

**_Teagan,_**

_**Why change your mind? You normally don't do that. I need time to think about it. I honestly don't think I could do that to Draco. I love him dearly. But I will not forget about this offer and think it through. Please be patient with me.**_

_**Harry**_

**Harry sighed as he sealed up the letter. He turned and looked to the bird who hooted wildly. He walked over to the owl and give it the letter. Harry didn't have a chance to tell the bird where to go before it took off.**

**A/N: Yeah I know really short. I have so much stuff going on. I am so sorry for those people that read the first couple chapters and were waiting for a update. I know what it's like waiting for authors to update. I hate it. I will try my best to update more. Read and review please. All unconstructive flames will be ignored and told where to be shoved.**


End file.
